Blind
by XxFloydxX
Summary: The story follows Isaac years after Gus and Hazel's death. Now his life will change (again) when he meets Ingrid Sutter. Please Review, this is my first FanFiction. Also I do not own The Fault In Our Stars, it belongs to the amazing John Green.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind**

**Seven Hundred and Thirty-Five Days Before**

It had been three months since and Augustus died, and I felt like hell. My best friend had disappeared into an oblivion. My other best friend was dying in hospital. My life was falling apart. I felt like the world was trying to kill me...again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now**

"We're here for you, Isaac," Patrick says as he starts playing one of his crappy songs about god and hope. I stop listening after the first few minutes, the lyrics make me angry-they are just lies. God is not your friend because if he was, why do you still have cancer? Why am I blind? When the song (which is about lies) is over I wait for everyone to exit. After about five minutes, the room is silent so, I pick my stick off the floor and start walking to the door.

I've been blind for about 2 and half years. It was hard at first, but now I've learnt how to live a normal(ish) life-without been hit by a car or walking into a door. "Hey" a voice of calls of the other side of the room, Mom. "Lets get you home" she says gripping my hand and leading me to the car. The car journey home was the same. Mom asking how support group was and me answering with the same "it was okay."

When we're home I go straight to my room. I sit on my bed and get out my phone. No Missed calls. When will she call?


	3. A Note From XxFloydxX

**Hello, and thanks for reading my FF it means a lot. **

**Please review, sorry for any mistakes (I'm clumsy at typing). **

**Thanks again. **

**XxFloydxX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Three Days Before**

It was a late Sunday afternoon, I'd gone to the bookstore to get some book for Graham. I was minding my own business then suddenly someones hand pulled me back. I turned around waiting for an answer. "Are you okay?" a voice asked me, concern in their voice. "Umm, yeah I guess. Why?" I said, wondering why she was concerned. She sight "Well for starters you almost got hit about a bus-" I stopped her before she continue. "wait, what?" my voice had been a bit more harsh then it had meant it to be. There was a second of silence, she must not have known that I was blind.

"Sorry" she said to fill the silence. I opened my mouth not sure what to say, "Well, I guess you just saved my life" I must have put my hand out in her direction "I'm Isaac," she shook my hand "I'm Ingrid." My flirting skills had been out of work for a while "So Ingrid would you like to explain me your amazing life over a coffee" I asked trying to hind my nerves. "Okay, I know a good cafe down the road" she said, she was still shaking my hand. I can't help but smile "you lead the way."

We walked in silence for about 5 minutes before she asked "So, Isaac?" I'm not sure how to respond. "So, Ingrid?" I finally said after a (yet again) more silence. "Please don't call me Ingrid" she said laughing even though it was not funny I joined in laughing-it felt so good to laugh. I couldn't help notice that she had a wonderful laugh. She elbowed me hard in the arm, "We're here" she said as we enter the cafe.

We sat down and order our drinks. I had a americaon and she had a flat white. "so tell me about yourself," I asked after the waiter had left. "Well, I'm 18 years old, my names Ingrid Sutter and I'm a soon-to-be best-seller author" she explained with fake excitement in her voice. "Wow, Ingrid" she was about to interrupt me, I placed on fingers on my lips "so if you don't want me you call you Ingrid, what should I call you?" I asked with a big smile on my face. I could hear a smile in her voice "less about me and more about you" she said poking me in the arm "tell me about yourself, Isaac?" I sigh "I'm just god damn amazing." She laughs and within seconds we were both in pieces. About half an hours passed of us laughing, talking. Finally we call it a night-or more of an afternoon."Can I get your number, not Ingrid?" I asked-nervous as hell. She laughed "give me your phone" she said. She put her number in my phone and then mine in hers.

"See you soon, Isaac" she said as she walked off,

"See you soon, not Ingrid" I replied.

**AN: Thanks for reading my FF, sorry I'm not uploading I will upload once or twice a week. As I keep saying please review, I'm not the best writer and need some advise. Also sorry for any mistakes, I'm not good at typing. Thanks again!**

**XxFloydxX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Now**

It has been 6 days since my wonderful encounter with (not) Ingrid, yet she had not called me. I was thinking about calling her, but I didn't want to come across desperate. So I was wanting for a text or a call-and god had I been waiting.

Yesterday I spend all day with my phone in my hand waiting for her to call-she never did. Maybe she felt sorry for me and just played along until it was over? Maybe she did like me? I don't know, but I do know which one I hope is right.

The past 6 days were more depressing than normal. I was heart broken that Ingrid did not call me back, but I didn't tell anyone. My mum knew something was wrong but she knew I didn't want to talk about it.

"Isaac, will you help me with my homework?" Graham asked whilst enter my jungle as a bedroom (may I just say without knocking the door). I let of a long sigh "what homework, is it?" I say while turning my chair around. "English" he replies, I get my paper and pencil ready and mat the chair next to me-he sits down.

Graham homework was harder than I though, I pretend you get it and after a while I do. Only half an hour into the homework, my phone starts to ring. Ingrid. I pick the phone "Hello" my voice smaller than I wanted it to be. "Hey", the voice at the other end of the phone replies, there was a minute of silence "It's not Ingrid". "Oh, well, Hello not Ingrid" I say with a giant smile on my face, "so Isaac are you free in about 10 minutes?" Ingrid asked with excitement in her voice. "Umm I guess" I say, then I remember I'm looking after Graham, "well I am looking after my brother, but I guess I can see if he can go to his friends house." "It's okay, just meet me at the park in 10 minutes" she says there a second of silence "with your brother, if that's better." After she has hung up I let out a small laugh, "Hey Graham, we are going to the park."

When we get to the park Graham leads me to a bench. "So where is your new girlfriend?" Graham ask laughing, "Well for starter, she not my girlfriend and second it's not of your business" I snap back elbowing him. "Wow, sorry diva" he says laughing, "shut up" I reply, laughing myself.

"Hey, Isaac and Isaac's brother" Ingrid say a smile in her voice, "Well hello not Ingrid" I say, I can't help but smile. "Please call me Ivy" Ingrid-Ivy-says "I'm Graham, Isaac amazing brother" Graham says, been a cocky little brat as normal,"Whats that is your bag?" I heard her unzip her bag "My new, hot off the press, book" she says giving me and Graham one. "what is it about?" I ask interested, "It's about a girl who finds herself in a bad crowd and a lot of trouble" she replies.

"Do you want to come round for dinner?" I ask, totally off subject. "Okay" she says "do you want me to drive?" "Okay" I reply, I offer her my arm and she take it, I almost forget that my 12 year old brother is standing next to me.

As soon as we are home, I make sure to keep In-Ivy away from my embarrassing Mom and Brother. "Hello Isaac," my Mom says from the other side of the room "who is this?" I take a step forward and point at Ivy "this my friend Ingrid, but she likes to be called Ivy" Mom laughs "It's lovely to meet you Ivy" Mom leads us to the living room "so Ivy, how are you today?"

Mom talks to Ivy for what seems like hours, asking question like: do you go to collage, how are you parents, why don't you like been called Ingrid? After my Mom's interrogation is over, we down for dinner. "This is lovely Mrs-" Ivy starts, "Please call me Frankie," mom says. We are all finished then Graham opens he's big gob "what that on your face?" Graham asks Ivy "Oh, well, I was in a fire when I was 15 and well it left a scare" she answers her voice sad and empty "I felt quite sorry for myself when it first happen, not many people think scares are attractive-especially on faces." There was an awkward silence at the table. "So who wants pudding" Mom asks, way to excited.

After pudding I decide to take Ivy to my amazing den - the basement. "This is were all the magic happens" I say gesturing to the PlayStation, "you can still play been" she starts but then stops "you know blind?" I sigh "Well, it is different than other PlayStation if thats what you mean" I say putting up a controller and handing it in her direction "Isaac I'm over here" she says rom behind me. She laugh and so do I "sorry" I say passing her the controller this time.

After about a hours of playing, talking laughing Ivy decides to go home. "it was nice sending time with you Isaac' she say kissing me on the cheek. I blush "you to" I say as she gets into her car. "Bye Isaac" she shouts throught the window "Bye Ivy" I shout back.

When I walk back inside I can tell my mom and Graham are looking at me "Did you think just beacuse I was blind, I couldn't get a friend that happen to be a girl" I say. My mom laugh "of corse not Isaac" she say "you were always a charmer." "Oh Mom stop it" I say "I'm blushing" we laugh and talk for a bit, before we decide to go to bed.

I'm lucky for my life, it might not have Gus and Hazel but it has somethink better - somethink they would want me to have - love.

**AN Review and go and check out WATTPAD**

**XxFloydxX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Now**

I wake up to my annoying brother calling my name "Isaac, you have a visiter." I sigh, "who?" I shout I wait for an answer I shout it again "who?" My door opens "hey it's Ivy, sorry to disturb you." Suddenly I realised **(AN In England we spell it like that)** what I look like "oh it's okay" I say "I was just pissed that my sweet dream was over" she laughs - good I love her laugh.

"So what bring to here this done morning?" I say with a great bug smile on my face. "Isaac it's like three in the afternoon" she replies laughing "oh" is my only reply. I go to the bathroom and get ready. When I'm ready I ask her "so were are we going?"

Ivy drives us to her 'special' place - whatever that means. She talking about her book and he family must of the way, but I'm not listening because all I can think about is why she hanging out with me. I'm a 19 year old blind guy, who looks like... well how would I know, I can't see. "Isaac. Isaac! Earth to Isaac!" Ivy shouts, "oh sorry went off onto my own world then" I say. "No shit, Sherlock" she jokes with a smile in her voice.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask, "well you just did" she replies and I can tell she is smiling. "You know what I mean" I say she nods "why do you hang around with me?" I ask. She sighs "because most boys are image obsessed, but Isaac your not because-" I interrupt her "because I'm blind, you only like me because I'm blind" I say and I'm angry. "No. No! I'm sorry if that upset you, But I just meant you don't look at me and see a girl with scars of my face" she pause "you see me." I don't know what to say - so I don't say anything. "Isaac, I never might to upset you" she apologies, "sorry, I really am, I didn't meant to jump to conclusions" I say and I mean it. "Do you still want to see my special place" she asks, I laugh - that was my answer.

"So here we are" she say guiding me to a bench, I thank her and decide to man up. "Tell me about yourself" I say "the real you." She laughs "well I could tell you about my scars" I nod. "Me and friends went to this fire work party, it was fun. However my friends were trouble maker and lit the bonfire with something flamable. She was a true friend." "I know we been friends for like a week but, you are officially my new best friend." she laughs "right back at you" she say elbowing me in the stomach. I know I said friend but I think I love her.

**AN If you like my FF please share and tell friends. It means a lot. Share the gift of reading (Lol). Not sure if I like if chapter, might edit it a bit. Love you all, thanks for reading****.Thanks again.**

**XxFloydxX**


	7. AN Writer block

**I would like to thank everybody who has read or commented on my FF it means a lot. I am having a bit of writer block at the moment so could benefit from some of your ideas. Thanks again.**

**XxFloydxX**


End file.
